digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future
Adventure Movie :Despite it being stated that the Agumon from the Digimon Adventure (movie) is a different Agumon to the Agumon in Digimon Adventure, when the Digimon's memories are restored, Agumon is shown remembering meeting Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Kari Kamiya when they were little kids. '' So, for starters we'd need to cite where it was stated that they're different. For two, this could just be a retcon. I'm not sure if we'd note it in that situation. Lanate had some more points to discuss about this in the chat, can you post them here? 13:57, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Or maybe he and Tai saw a younger Tai trying ride a bicycle in The Piximon Cometh.--Hornean (talk) 16:24, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :::it appears to be Agumon saying "it prob wasn't me, I don't remember" and the dub addition of Kari saying "it's a different Agumon lol" but that one doesn't count. Then we have this here https://withthewill.net/threads/19785-Digimon-Staff-Q-and-A-Livestream where it's stated rebirth deletes their memories. Patamon died and was reborn but there's actually nothing to discount Patamon losing his memories before his rebirth, nothing is really brought up about Devimon etc, so for all we know, Patamon doesn't retain his memories and had to start again as well and doesn't even remember killing Devimon etc. If this is the same Agumon (and it appears to be from Future), then his memories were merely deleted when he was reborn again and was in an egg when Piedmon attacks. Restoring the memories from Izzys computer probably restored ALL memories, even past lives? I mean, Kristy's Biyomon didn't remember her due to being reborn but eventually the memories were unlocked in his mind and he remembered, so it's shown that they can access past life memories in Data Squad. (different universe yes but it's as close as we have for remembering past lives) The main thing is prob the new writers checking out past content and seeing there was an Agumon in the prequel, so assumed it was the same Agumon and were wrong but in this instance, Agumon is specifically shown memories of him as a Botamon with prequel Tai and Kari. He wouldn't be shown those memories if it wasn't him. All I can say is that it's a similar situation to Data Squad Biyomon where an outside factor (Kristy for Biyomon, Izzy's computer for Agumon) causes him to remember a past life's memories. Future has pretty much retconned the situation, even if it's supposed to be two different Agumons. Marcusbwfc (talk) 16:30, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::It definitely could just be author laziness (as with the faux-Ryo), but my main thing is that we need to actually cite what we're claiming the contradiction is, rather than just saying "it being stated". "It is known" is fine for Essos, not the wiki. 18:38, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::I think Agumon saying "it wasn't me lol" cuz he doesn't remember but then it's actually him as proven in Future is the best way to do it because even if it's an error, it's now an error that has canonised it as the same Agumon with him regaining those memories (cuz I guess ALL memories were deleted from his brain, not just the ones from his current life cycle). That would then have it count as both Tai and Kari's Agumon wouldn't it? unless we don't count the events of the movie as partner due to no digivice. Anyway, I'd either merge the articles due to this new information, or just mention in both that Future counts them as the same Agumon. As for "Ryo", idk why people are saying he showed up in Future lol, it was clearly a Russian DD or something... they honestly don't even look a like.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:09, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::The Ryo thing is because they have almost exactly the same clothes; it's hard not to see the parallels if you look at the images on Talk:Ryo Akiyama. ::::::My point was basically that nothing in Adventure explicitly says they're different Agumon, other than Koromon not remembering. The Homeostasis scene shows that the creation of the Crests occurs after the Parrotmon vs. Greymon battle, which means that we can't rule out that they're different. The Animation Chronicle Memorial Books says that they seem to be different individuals, but handwaves a little if the wording is correct. Lanate (talk) 02:49, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::::So what's the verdict on it? should it be stated theyre the same Agumon? I feel like the remembering in Future thing is the main evidenceMarcusbwfc (talk) 04:33, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I can recall it was stated several times (or at least hinted) that the Agumon from Adventure OVA is not the same one as the series; I'd even say that's the magic of this OVA in fact, because it was proved Hikari has the light of evolution with a random Digimon that escaped from the Digital World. Which is more importantly, in the novels it's claimed that the chosen Digimon partners were modeled after Homeostasis tracked the essential traits of each children during the fight Greymon vs Parrotmon; so it's kinda hard to believe they are the same Agumon (it would be as weird as say that the Greymon that Etemon sends in order to attack the Children is Taichi's Greymon). However, since tri. is canon for the continuity of Adventure, unfortunately enough, altough the writters have no idea about Adveture but for fanservice, I guess we can handle this a retcon. So I'd suggest to merge both characters pages into one. --Charles.929 (talk) 11:55, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Just one thing I want to point out Marcus. Although the livestream interview states rebirth deletes memories, ''02 contradicts this. When Ken goes to the Village of Beginnings, all Baby Digimon remember him being the Kaiser and Leafmon retains all memories of Ken. From what I have observed, producer interviews are like a big point of discussion among Digimon fans, at least in With the Will, because producers don't really have much involvement in anime other than approving things, and sometimes producers says things that are kinda questionable. ::Like, Kakudō has stated Yamato and Sora marrying was planned from the start and claims it was hinted at since Adventure, yet Yamato and Sora little to no direct interaction in the first series (in other words, if that was actually planned by him, he failed to inform the writers), and there's also a claim going around that the 02 couples were decided by fan vote on some magazine poll, though no one has been able to provide a scan of it (therefore we don't know if it's just urban legend). ::Also, Hiromi Seki apparently has a habit of giving information that actually contradicts info from her own series, which has once been used in a discussion as an argument for why her claim that Ryō being the same individual in 02 and Tamers is invalid. ::I'm not saying we should disregard interviews, but we have to think about what interview information contradicts what is depicted in a series, so we can make note of the contradiction in the articles, where appropriate, instead of blindly moving pages. 14:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Those are bad examples, Kakudō's statement of Yamato and Sora marrying having been planned from the start has to be accepted, that's his word and there's no reason to believe he was lying, that would be nonsensical. Yamato and Sora did have direct interaction in the first series but the writers seemed mostly unaware of Kakudō's plan. Besides, Yamatto and Sora were children in Adventure so they couldn't put too much development and foreshadowing and in 02, while they were older, they were no longer the protagonists and main characters so they couldn't put too much there too. The claim that the 02 couples were decided by fan vote on some magazine poll is false, Kakudō has stated he planned Sorato from the beginnign and has indicated he doesn't care about non-canon couples, his word is far more trustworthy than a randomom fandom rumour. I'm also unaware of any case of Hiromi Seki giving information that contradicts her own series. Also, she is a producer so she knows what was meant in the series. --Ricardolindo (talk) 23:02, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Meicoomon's Fate I think that even though Meicoomon died in the Real World, she might still be a DigiEgg just like Willis' Kokomon.--Hornean (talk) 16:26, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :Seems more like Cherubimon was killed in his alternate dimension thing he made rather than the real world. Same reason why Gatomon and Patamon went to Mega that one time. I don't think that was the real world.Marcusbwfc (talk) 16:30, May 8, 2018 (UTC) About Gatomon being Ordinemon It seems that in the previous movie, Nyaromon blacked out and when she became Ophanimon Falldown Mode, she might have two components in her brain. One part the darkness part was active, but the other which is Gatomon's good mind has been dormant in some kind of stasis. And when Ophanimon Falldown Mode merged with Raguelmon to become Ordinemon, Gatomon's rational mind was still dormant allowing the savage mind of Meicoomon to take over. And when the memories were being restored to the DigiDestined's digimon, it made the Gatomon part of Ordinemon to wake up. So when Jesmon cut off one of Ordinemon's wings, that freed Gatomon from Ordinemon.--Hornean (talk) 13:32, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Six Canisters In the scene where Dark Gennai sets the chamber with the missing DigiDestined in it to explode, there are six canisters shown, five of them with sleeping humans in them. But there were only four missing DigiDestined: Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, and Ken Ichijouji. Taichi gets locked in the sixth, empty pod while the injured Daigo Nishijima stays behind because there aren't enough pods. But who was in the fifth occupied pod?! Is this an animation error, or is the pod supposed to contain Maki Himekawa, or was it someone else? ~ Mando Jetii (talk) 17:53, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :it wa the real gennai.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:42, November 12, 2018 (UTC)